ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The administrative core will be comprised of the executive committee members and off-site project directors. The responsibilities of executive committee and this core are well-described above. Funding for this core will be used to facilitate communication through meetings, retreats, travel and publication of results. The goal of this core is to fully integrate this funded NTR team into the National NTR Network and into the international optics and imaging communities. As such members of this core will look into the NTR team and present it to the greater scientific community.